Pretty CuRX! What powerful medicine! Cure Cannabis is born!
Part 1: *The episode starts off at the Greasy Spoon restaurant in Chuo at 6 PM. The girls ate all you can eat soups for just 1200 yen.* "Ahhhhhhhh, yeah I'm beat after eating all this tasty food."Karai says in glee. "Me too! Time to watch a movie!" Togarashi agrees. "Which one?" "I want to see the new Kamen Rider movie" "NOOOO! LET'S GO HOME!" "I want to see the movie today!" "Can't we just wait 'til tomorrow? Besides, Kamen Rider, me no gusta." The waiter comes to tell the girls if they liked the food. "So did you like the sushi?" "No le gustó. Nos encantó!" Both girls answered. "Oh and before we go, can I get some Ice Cream? My mouth kinda feels like it swallowed fire after eating that wasabi, I may have fire breath like a Charizard HAHAHAHAHAH" Karai says The waiter gets the ice cream, and delivers it to Karai. "But I thought you were full?" Togy said. "Well I lied. I never ever ever leave restaurants without eating ice cream! Got that Togy-babes?" "Ok ok ok! You do whatever ya want" Togi winks. Then they chat about gibberish until a man rudely shouts: "WILL YOU GIRLS SHUT UP!?!?!?!?!?" Karai gasps, and starts crying. Togy gets out of her seat and angrily walks in front of the man's table across the room. "WHAT? You want to fight?" The man gets in her face and shouts. "Take it outside guys, or else you are never welcome here again. " The restaurant staff warns. "Fine." Togy talks back. "Come with me Karai." "Ok." Karai replies as she grabs an untouched tissue to clear her face. "You're right Karai-Senpai. Let's go home, I'm tired of dealing rude ghabis." (ghabi means "dumba**" in Arabic) Zulu in a waiter disguise exits the kitchen and grins sinisterly as he notices the Precures ate the tainted, poisoned food unknowingly, as served to them, while the rest of the customers got untainted ones. *Intro Theme.* Part 2: Zulu appears in the kitchen again this time at 10:00, and snaps his fingers to make girls feel the poison effects from the tainted food. Meanwhile at Karai's house, she wakes up, feels nauseous, and races to the bathroom to vomit. At Togy's house, she does the same. They both call 119. "Hello? Taima Matsui speaking?" "We're sick!!!!!" Both girls answer. "Don't worry, I'll phone the EMSes and they'll be there faster than a jackrabbit!" "Oh thanks Matsui-san!" "No problem!" Two EMS trucks hit the road and get there within 2 minutes. The girls are then transported to Greenestone Hospital. "Hello." Both girls groaned. "Oh, hey, this is Taima Matsui, I cure food illnesses fast. My super-medicines will cure you within 3 hours. They say I'm the best nurse in the world!" "Oh thanks for treating us." "Take these." Taima gives the girls a "Taima's Special Herbal Medicine", a super-medicine known to cure all food illnesses. They swallow the medicines. Hemp, Taima's fairy bronco, jumps out of a table in the hospital and jumps to see if they are alright. "Hey girls, are you alright?" Karai looks at Hemp's face and recognizes.. "Hey! I recognize you! I didn't know you belong to Taima!" "Yeah, he found me last night, I saw it alone running around town and decided to pick it up." Taima said. "Does that mean......" "You're a Precure?" Both Karai and Togy ask curiously. "Maybe, hahaha" "COOL, WE'RE PRECURES TOO!!" "Yeah, I would love to be on the team! Do ya feel healthy now?" "OH YES, THANKS MATSUI-SAN!" Taima chuckles. "Don't mention it. Heading to commercial Eyecatch: We see Togarashi is kneeling down praising to Allah, and Karai doing the Sign of the Cross motion "i.e. In the name of the father, son holy spirit amen" then they pose and turn precure with the other four Precures behing them. Cure Aubergine grabs the camera, looks at the screen, facing the viewers, saying "We'll be back!" Back to show Eyecatch': Karai checks her shades, poses to the viewers. Then Cure Maize scares her off by showing a spider, then Maize poses. Cure Aubergine pushes her away and poses. Then Cure Pepper throws popcorn at Aubergine, who runs away to dodge. Cure pepper starts to pose then all 6 Precures get together and smile at the viewer. They all say "Back to the show!" ' Part 3: *7:00 AM in the Greenestone Hospital* Zulu teleports in alone at a hospital bed. "Heheheheheheheh. I sure made those Precures suffer by tainting their food. Now it's time for them to flatline. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He raises his hands to summon the Dark Raider Ghosts. "Dark Raider, I summon you to cause havoc, may all human's and Precure's nightmares become reality!" The ghosts take over the hospital bed. The bed grows so large it destroys the building. The bed's pillows form eyes, the bed grows feet and arms, and the surgery tools grow. "DARK RAIDER! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" It imitates the electocardiogram beeps. Eden wakes up, and grabs a bucket of water to toss at Togy. She gets splashed, as she was dreaming about praying at a Tokyo mosque. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOA!!!!! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" "Big trouble Togarashi! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIG TROUBLE!" "Gotta go to the bathroom i'll be back." She bolts to the bathroom, brushes her teeth and washes her skin, combs her hair, and puts on her clothes very quickly. "Okay spill the beans!" "There's a Dark Raider out there performing surgery in the city. LITERALLY." "Okay, let's go!" She gets out of the house, and gets on her scooter, she arrives downtown and meets up with Karai and Taima. "Oh, my, God!" As Taima looks in horror. "This is terrible! We gotta do something about this monster!" "I feel queasy." Karai adds. "Me three. all those surgeon tools could have killed a whole bunch of people out here." Togy says. "YA THINK!?!?!?!" Karai, Taima, and the three fairies shout at Togy, and showing their "Duh!" faces. "Oooooook..... enough, let's turn Precure!" says a bewildered To gy. All 3 girls pose, turns their windmill flowers and shouts "TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" as the seeds fire out of the windmill and creates heavy rain. Both bodies glow, and their Precure uniform blooms on their bodies. (Cure Cannabis's uniform resembles Cutie Honey's but with a symbol of cannabis leaves replacing the hearts. Then her black hair turns green with a ponytail with cannabis leaves in dark green hanging out of her hair. She has white combat heels on resembling the ones Cure Pepper has. She also has the same arm warmers and gloves Cure Black (from original Precure) has but green and the hearts in greenish yellow.) "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As she does cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai paces enthusiastically, and does a salsa dance. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" As she stops dancing, she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" She does a jumping cartwheel, bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Then Pepper and Salt hold hands and crouch, while Cure Cannabis crouches, does the air kiss and the Brian Wilson pose and all three shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" Zulu appears at the top of the skyscraper, and tells the Dark Raider to attack. It grabs a knife and throws it at the precures. All three dodge. Then they dive toward it leading with their feet, but unsuccessfully as it blocks their attacks. "HAMMER STRIKE! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Then the Raider grabs a hammer and swings hard 3 times, all connecting. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cure Pepper goes flying, crashing through 3 buildings and hits hard at an office. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUCH!" Cure Cannabis is sent flying as well, crashing near a gas station. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Cure Salt goes flying and hits a bonsai tree in the park. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Zulu laughs triumphantly. "In 1 hit, the Precures have been defeated!" The fairies scream "FIGHT BACK PLEASE!" All three cures get up and tries to fight back, but gets hit again, this time with medicine pills flying out of it's mouth. "OOOOOOOH!" - Cure Pepper in agony "AY CARAMBAAAAAAAAAAA!" - Cure Salt goes flying again "Ugh, we're not looking too gooooooooood!" - Cure Cannabis also in agony Zulu grins sadistically. "The precures are finished!" All 3 fairies: UGH! *Togarashi's family watches the battle on the news in horror* "I sure hope Togy-nechan is safe....." Karim says. "Mommy, I can't watch!" Aaliyah sobs. The parents have a concerned look on their faces. *Back to the battle* Zulu screeches in victory. "I have done it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cure cannabis does her healing prayer ability, recovering herself and her allies. "NOT YET!!!!" The precures shout. "PEPPER SHOT!" Direct hit. "DAAAAARK..... RAIDER....." "SALTY SHOWER!" Direct hit again. All 3 Precures stare at the evil eagle. "Hey Zulu!" "I may be afraid, but I refuse to be defeated!" "That's where you're wrong, foolish girl. You pathetic bunch of bums in school uniforms have no chance. You see, yesterday, while you and Cure Salt were eating at the restaurant, I tainted all of the food by putting in a little E. Coli in it. You Sheep-Cures err Precures unknowingly ate it! The Castillians are going to reign supreme on this Earth pretty soon. You better start preparing for your last words because you will die!" "WHAT!!!!!!!!!" "That does it!! First, Heavy D rips us off 100,000 yen for his phony concert, and now I pay 1,200 to get E-Coli at one of my favorite restaurants of all time because of you!?!? You Castillians disgust me! How.... HOW........ How cruel of you, it makes my heart sad. I will never forgive you!" Cure Salt stomps her feet violently." All 3 fairies: "YOU GO PRECURES!" "Are you ready, Pepper?" "Yes!" "Are you ready, Cannabis?" "Yes!" "I think it's time to spice things up! Allahu Akbar (God is great)!" She does a split, and puts her left index finger in the air, and spins the pike with her right hand. "Water pike!" then she grabs it with both hands and points it at the hospital bed. She shouts "Royal! Pepper! Spray!" (Pepper spray comes out of the pike, and pelts the Dark Raider.) "Take this!" As Salt takes out her Water Pike. She spins it and then bends down and does a frontflip. "This is my water pike, I'll blow you away with my CRYSTAL! CHAAAAAAAAAAARM!" salty water fires from the pike, and it hits the Raider. "Try this on for size." Cannabis takes out her Water Pike, spins it, does two spins, points the pike at the Dark Raider. Then she opens her pike, shouts: "Sorry Castillians, but your medical career is OVER! OIL SHOWER!" Bubbles of oil hits the hospital bed and pushes it to the gas station. Then she grabs a Cuban, puts it on fire, throws it toward the hospital bed dark raider. All three girls walk away, puts their pike high and crosses them. They shout: "BIS SPÄTER!" *Explosions* The Dark Raider ghosts disappear, and everything turns to normal. Zulu pouts. "ARGH! These damn Precures are better than I thought. Back to square one. Next time, you will be abused like used tissues, Precure!" Zulu warps back to Shirosekai. Part 4: *9:00 AM at Adler Oberschule* All three girls take seats next to each other at Ms. Hoffman's class and and start giggling at her flower dress. Ms Hoffman prepares to collect home work. "Alright, time to pass the home work up!" The girls sent in their homework, and giggle again. Togarashi whispers to the girls. "Hoffman-sensei is dressed like a prostitute!" (Miss Hoffman just got back from the local nightclub, and was thrown dollar signs at by 3 mafia members who she went home with) The girls laugh. Ms Hoffman gives the girls an evil eye. "HEY WHAT'S SO FUNNY TOGARASHI, KARAI, TAIMA? DO YOU WANT DETENTION AGAIN?" "Boooooooooooo! You suck! Go back to Berlin you pathetic joke of a German teacher, and don't forget to tell the Bundespräsident hi!" A boy shouts from the back. Another adds with "I don't think Germany even wants you back! You were dealing drugs and poor and sold yourself at the brothel before heading to Japan!" a girl sitting next to him slaps him, and says "Hey, I know she sucks too but that's no excuse for misogynist jokes! Grow up!" Ms Hoffman cries, runs out, and tells Principal Melvin Fischer about what happened. Even the Principal laughed at how she dressed. He adds. "I don't need drugged up women in small skirts and hooker shoes in my school. I need women who dress with class, acts like a professional, and talks with a better attempt at speaking the beautiful Deutsch instead of a no-talent hack with a poor attempt at speaking and writing German. Just what is a "Lieuwen" (he pronounced it like Lie-you-en) anyway (referring to how she butchered the spelling of "Löwen" (løːvən) (Lions in German) in an earlier class.)? I had a student complain to me that you don't really know German and trying to fail the students intentionally and being too hard on the students. I can't believe you even come from Germany anyway, you look more like Sarah Palin's long lost sister. Get the he** out of my school! Du bist gefeuert! Oh right I bet you don't understand what it means in English, but I'll say it anyway, YOUUUUUUUUU'RE FIRED!" Ms. Hoffman cries in front of the principal with the students watching and giggling as she walks away. The students with the principal chant "Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey, Auf Wiedersehen! Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey, Goodbye!" *Closing Credits* Preview: Episode 4: A-maize-in Precure! Cure Maize Cultivated! Kokumotsu: I gotta get my training in for my first Flag Football game! I know this is gonna be exciting! Kokumotsu: *Gasp* What is that evil monster?? Togarashi: Oh no, the warmups have been interrupted by this Dark Raider that looks like the uprights in American football and the pigskin! Heavy D: Touchdown! Karai: That deserves a penalty for unnecessary interruption! Taima: Yeah Taima, Togy, Karai: She's a Precure! Our 4th member! All Four Girls: "Futari Wa Precure, Cultivation." Kokumotsu:"A-maize-in Precure!" All Four Girls: "Cure Maize Cultivated! May we cultivate your dreams!" Category:Episodes